The Very Secret Diary of Preserved Killick
by Usorokoaemo
Summary: A take on the Very Secret Diary idea for the Master and Commander character Preserved Killick, Captain's Steward. Intended for entertainment purposes only. ;


A/N: You may be familiar with the Very Secret Diary idea. I remember it first appearing as a Lord of the Rings fiction. I've forgotten who created the idea but know that I give them credit whoever they are.  
  
I wrote this for the Master and Commander livejournal community hmssurprise under the livejournal name shadowsyra. You can find this fic also posted at the address ) where sisterofchaos has kindly posted the other Master and Commander VSDs written by other authors. This is part of a collaborative work of many and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Day 1  
  
Which a big frigate comes houndin' out of the fog and smashes us. Lots of dead people but what is worse is how much of the Captain's silver was lost. Am v. sad since my favorite piece was broken. Stupid French.  
  
Day 2  
  
Blakeney's arm off. Doctor refuses to look at Captain's silver; says he is a doctor not a silversmith. Stupid Doctor. Silver much more important than one-armed brat.  
  
Day 3  
  
Which I find that most of the Captain's shampoo was lost overboard with the silver. V. distressing. Captain v. angry and has denied me the silver for two days. (Captain v. sensitive about his hair care.) Am already pining for my silver.  
  
Day 4  
  
Which I gave Calamy a portion of the remaining shampoo in exchange for silver smuggled from the Captain's table. Still not enough. Taken to polishing guns instead when I can. Howard v. jealous. I think that Calamy fancies one-armed child. Don't blame him as Blakeney looks nice w/o a shirt. Still not as nice as Captain's silver. Oh how I long for it.  
  
Day 5  
  
Which Captain tells truly horrible joke at dinner. Don't remember much else since I was pining over the silver on the table. Tomorrow I shall have it back. Hollom v. good singer but am beginning to think he is Jonah...or a eunuch. Same difference.  
  
Day 7  
  
Which I am allowed to care for the silver just in time as big storm comes. Am v. happy. Howard beginning to attack me when I went near guns so glad I no longer have to polish them. I kept silver safe from rocking of ship. Stupid storm. Warley lost overboard. Am sad but glad that silver is safe. Hollom definitely cursed.  
  
Day 8  
  
Discovered "new" way to polish Captain's silver. Won't say no more here. ;- )  
  
Day 11  
  
Which I made thumping big pudding for Captain. Captain seems to be heading to Galap. Islands. If so then will have time to "polish" Captain's silver in peace for a while. I think Blakeney is hitting on the Doctor. Doctor v. vulnerable to cute one-armed boys but devoted to Jack.  
  
Day 12  
  
Not going to Islands; going to go fight French ship. Am v. disappointed and worried that battle will claim rest of the silver. Not as disappointed as Doctor, though. He and The Captain had bitter spat. Doctor crying below decks. The Captain v. touchy today. Pullings seems to think the fight has left The Captain open. The Doctor will kill him if he tries anything.  
  
Day 13  
  
Stuck in doldrums. Thirsty but have much time with silver. V. happy that no nasty French frigate will destroy silver. Nagle flogged. I suspect he enjoyed it. Hollom still cursed.  
  
Day 15  
  
Which Hollom is dead. Round shot tends to make you sink. Got our wind back which is good but Doctor shot which is bad. Captain v. distressed. I heard him crying below decks. He is v. vulnerable right now and Pullings nancing about more often than usual. The Doctor will kill him if he tries anything. Doctor still could take Pullings even with bullet in his side.  
  
Day 16  
  
Which we are on the Galap. Islands. Spending much time with Captain's silver. Doctor cut out bullet last night. Saw Blakeney sneaking peeks of Doctor without shirt and sweaty. The Captain helped Doctor and almost passed out. Think sight of sweaty Doctor-chest too much for him.  
  
Day 17  
  
Doctor and Captain made up. Doctor now well enough to romp around island with Blakeney. Suspect Calamy v. jealous.  
  
Day 18  
  
Which we found stupid French ship. I'll have to clean the silver all over again. Calamy dead. Blakeney v. sad but takes advantage of the Doctor. Doctor probably only letting him in close because he couldn't save Calamy and feels guilty. Doctor and Captain playing horrible music again. Stupid music. Stupid toasted cheese getting grease on the good silver.  
  
Day 19  
  
French v. stupid. Captain stupider. 


End file.
